


The Machinations of the Voice

by kemoiunder



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, these two are just too cute, voice actor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: It was just lunch, why did it have to be such a big deal?Day 4 of KuroKen Fanweek 2018! The prompt today was Voice Actors, and it was super fun to write this, I may continue it later~.





	The Machinations of the Voice

“Oi oi! You’re going to lunch with him, aren’t you?” Kenma sighed slightly as he gave a side glance to his friend. Though he loved Hinata Shouyou to death, he was sometimes way too nosy. They were walking to their latest meeting, where they would be given their scripts and given their designated times to come to the recording studio. It had been a little over three years since Kenma had become a voice actor. He was always told he had a nice voice that was suited for very specific characters, while his friend was a bit of the same. They played very different characters in most of their projects. Kenma played the studious quiet types while Hinata played the boisterous adventurers, the high energy roles that required having soul put into each and every role. 

The lunch mentioned was a get together that had been asked of Kenma to attend by one of their coworkers, who was also a voice actor. Kuroo Tetsurou played a bit more variety of characters, he could sound soft and sweet for fatherly roles, but also had an energetic lilt to his voice that had his fans loving every single one of the characters that he voiced. In every aspect, Hinata and Kuroo would have been better friends, but the orange-haired man had gravitated towards Kenma on his first day, and they had been friends ever since. It had been the week prior, when Kuroo had come over to the studio that Kenma was sitting in while he was on break from repeating his lines for the producers to decide which take would be better for the scenes they were doing. Kenma figured that the other man was there for a different reason to talk to him, so he just kept reading through his script, about to take his 3ds out to check on his Animal Crossing village, when he heard a throat clear in front of him. 

His head whipped up to see Kuroo Tetsurou looking at him and raise a hand to scratch at the back of his neck, a nervous tick, Kenma noted. He didn’t get to further ponder the scenario before Kuroo spoke, “Hi Kozume-san! Do you have a minute to talk?” Kenma was really confused as to why the other man would want to speak with him, had he done something wrong? Had there been some sort of code that he had broken unknowingly? He didn’t get a chance to think more on the subject before Kuroo spoke again, “I was just wondering if you would want to get lunch with me next week. I’m going to be out of town the rest of this week after today, otherwise I would have suggested something sooner.” 

Kenma felt his eyebrows pulling together in confusion, Kuroo was asking him out to lunch? Surely this was only going to be about work or something similar, it wasn’t a date, was it? Apparently Kenma said that out loud, because Kuroo looked a bit sheepish as he replied, “Yeah! It’d be a date, unless you didn’t want it to be a date? I would like it to be a date though.”

Did Kenma want it to be a date? He hadn’t really considered Kuroo Tetsurou a dating option, but now that he had that option, he didn’t dislike the idea. He must have looked a tad angry, because Kuroo immediately began to ramble, “Of course it’s not a date, just lunch! Between friends! It’s fine, it doesn’t have to be date!”

Kenma chuckled slightly, making the other man stop his rambling. He could feel the small smile on his lips as he replied, “I would like it to be a date, Kuro-san.”

The joy that passed Kuroo’s face was amusing, Kenma found it a very nice expression on the man’s face.

That was the week before, and now it was the day of that said lunch, and Kenma didn’t know how to feel about it. He and Kuroo had exchanged emails, and they had been speaking every once and a while. Kuroo was a very fast replier to the emails, but sometimes Kenma would need a break from social interaction, including online, so it sometimes took him a little longer to reply. Kuroo didn’t get angry about it though, he was very understanding, which made Kenma happy.

He and Hinata arrived at their meeting and received their scripts. Hinata would be playing a supporting character to Kenma’s main protagonist role. It was a weird script, where Kenma had to play a listless character that just wanted to be a background character but was constantly being put into the spotlight by his classmates. It was a very refreshing role, because it had been a little while since Kenma could use his normal voice without inferences to different personalities than the one he normally had. Hinata understood that Kenma more than just did the voice of his characters, he basically became that character while he was fulfilling his roles. If he was a librarian, he became a librarian until that role was completed. If he was listless, like this particular character, he would become listless. 

By the time they had both received their scripts, it was almost time for Kenma to meet up with Kuroo, so he waved to Hinata to signal his departure, only with the other man’s yell of, “You better give me the details of your date!” accompanying him.

Kenma sent out a quick email to Kuroo that he was on his way to the parking garage, and he received a quick email back that said that Kuroo was waiting there. They had both planned to meet there and walk to the restaurant that Kuroo had mentioned having the best grilled mackerel, his favorite food, and oddly enough had a wide selection of dessert, which suited Kenma just fine. He hoped they had apple pie, but he didn’t put his hopes too high, since hardly any restaurants served it.

Lunch was great. Kuroo ordered his dish, Kenma ordered two sides that he wanted as his entrée, mainly because he didn’t eat a whole lot to begin with. To his extreme delight, the restaurant indeed had apple pie, which he ordered two helpings of. Kuroo was surprised that while Kenma didn’t eat much actual food, he could devour both helpings of apple pie no problem. 

They walked back to their building and greeted a couple of their coworkers. Kenma shied away from the loud Bokuto Koutarou and Terushima Yuuji, and sidled up to Akaashi Keiji, who he partnered with often for different background roles. They both sighed at the attention their respective friends received, apparently Akaashi and Bokuto had been an item for quite some time. Kenma didn’t know how Akaashi handled Bokuto’s loudness every day.

Kuroo came back over when Kenma had considered just going home for the day, sated from lunch but unwilling to remain there with all the loud characters that had arrived, sans Akaashi. 

“Kozume-san~! We should officially date, I had a lot of fun!” Kenma was surprised by his words. He didn’t think Kuroo would want to continue to date after seeing how unsocial he was in the face of the other man’s friends, but maybe he was used to the way Akaashi acted, so it wasn’t anything new to him? The more he thought about it, the less reasons he could come up with to say ‘no’ to Kuroo. He did enjoy their lunch, and found Kuroo to be very entertaining, if not a bit flashy.

“Okay.” His simple acknowledgment made Akaashi look at him sharply. Apparently Kuroo hadn’t been expecting that answer either, because he looked surprised. His eyebrows shot up even as he grinned widely. Kenma sighed inwardly, this just meant Hinata would have even more of an opportunity to tease him. But Kenma didn’t really mind, he had a new boyfriend who apparently didn’t mind his character quirks, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
